国家理念
以下是國家理念，排序以英文字母為優先 =獨特國家理念組= Afghanistan，阿富汗 傳統︰ 每年陸軍傳統+0.5 本地貿易力量+10% 理念一︰Pashtunwali 降厭戰花費-10% 理念二︰Shadows of the Hindu Kush 要塞防禦+25% 理念三︰Tureh 人力+20% 理念四︰Afghan Diaspora 外交聲望+1 理念五︰Durrani Imperialism 騎兵作戰能力+15% 理念六︰Institutionalised Loya Jirga 每年正統+1 理念七︰Graveyard of Empires 敵軍損耗+1 雄心︰ 敵國對我方造核花費+100% Albania，阿尔巴尼亚 傳統︰ 要塞防禦+20% 人力恢復速度+10% 理念一︰All Lands Under Skanderbeg 陸軍上限+20% 理念二︰Land of Ambushers 陸軍將領機動+1 理念三︰Kingdom of Albania 每年聲望+1 理念四︰Hit and Run 騎兵花費-10% 理念五︰Land of Eagles 穩定花費-10% 理念六︰Albanian Tolerance 異端容忍+1 異教容忍+1 理念七︰Break The Power Of Princes 人力+15% 雄心︰ 每年陸軍傳統衰減-1% Air 傳統︰ 陆地损耗-10% 商人力量+20% 理念一︰The Taghlamt 贸易收入+10% 理念二︰Cross of Agades 陆军士气+15% 理念三︰Legaci of Tin-Hinan 年度正统度+1 理念四︰The Blue People 年度威望+1 理念五︰Inadan Castes 生产效率+10% 理念六︰Nomadic Traditions 陆军将领机动+1 理念七︰Ineslemen Teachings 传教士力量+1% 雄心： 陆军将领冲击+1 Ajuuraan 傳統︰ 建造花费-10% 传教士力量+1% 理念一︰Maritime Enterprise 船只花费-10% 理念二︰Istunka Tournament 全国叛乱-1 理念三︰Green Imams 传教士+1 理念四︰Muslim Migrations 顾问数量+1 理念五︰Hydraulic Empire 建造点数花费-10% 稳定花费-10% 理念六︰Expelling the Infidel 陆军将领冲击+1 理念七︰Ottoman Assistance 军事科技花费-10% 雄心： 陆军士气+10% Aragon，阿拉贡 傳統︰ 大船战斗力+10% 贸易收入+10% 理念一︰Mercenary Princes 佣兵花费-20% 理念二︰Protection of the Coastlines 大船花费-25% 理念三︰Mediterranean Trade 贸易引导+20% 理念四︰Consolidation of the Estates 稳定花费-10% 理念五︰Chartered Merchant Companies 世界贸易力量+20% 理念六︰Reforming the Administration 减低通胀花费-15% 理念七︰Protect the Little Folk 陆军士气+10% 雄心： 文化转化花费-10% Ashanti 傳統︰ 步兵战斗力+10% 附庸国收入+25% 理念一︰Elder Council 顾问花费-10% 理念二︰The Slave Forts 科技花费-5% 理念三︰The Akan Coalition 佣兵花费-20% 理念四︰The Golden Stool 年度正统度+1 理念五︰Centralized Coalition 人力+15% 理念六︰Osei Kwadwo's Reforms 税收+10% 理念七︰National Army 民族主义-5年 雄心： 商人数量+1 Assam，亚萨姆 傳統︰ 全国叛乱-1 人力+10% 理念一︰The Buranjis 新继承人机会+25% 理念二︰Wet RIce Cultivation 生产效率+10% 理念三︰River Warfare 敌人损耗+1% 要塞防御+10% 理念四︰Reform the Paik System 人力恢复速度+15% 理念五︰Process of Appeal 稳定花费-10% 理念六︰Land Survey 税收+10% 理念七︰Ahom Diplomacy 外交官数量+1 雄心： 外交威望+1 Armenia，亚美尼亚 傳統︰ 减少厌战花费-10% 陆军士气回复+5% 理念一︰Apostolic Church 传教士力量+2% 理念二︰Land Reclaimation 建造花费-15% 理念三︰Border Nation 外交威望+1 理念四︰Melikdom Organization 税收+10% 理念五︰Sygnakhs 征兵花费-10% 理念六︰Nakharar Titles 敌方对我方造核花费+50% 理念七︰End of Armenian Diaspora 生产效率+10% 雄心： 敌方损耗+1 Athens，雅典 传统︰ 要塞防御+10% 稳定花费-10% 理念一︰Dominus Athenarum 年度正统度+1 理念二︰Athenian Openness 接受文化阀域-15% 理念三︰Athenian Pragmatism 外交威望+1 理念四︰Revive the Latin Greece 年度威望+1 理念五︰Latin Contracts 全国叛乱-1 理念六︰Preserve Archbishop of Athens 传教士力量+1% 理念七︰Athenian Army Reform 步兵战斗力+10% 骑兵战斗力+10% 雄心： 陆军士气+10% Austria/ Habsburg/ Styria，奥地利 传统︰ 陆军士气+10% 随时间改善关系+30% 理念一︰Imperial Ambitions 皇帝权威+10% 外交吞并花费-15% 理念二︰Military Frontier 要塞防御+25% 理念三︰Fugger Banks 年度通胀降低-0,.05 年度利息-1 理念四︰Habsburg Dominance 外交威望+2 理念五︰Edict of Restitution 传教士力量+2% 理念六︰Austrian Court 外交关系+1 理念七︰Hofkriegsrat 支援速度+30% 训练度+3% 雄心： 新继承人机会+50% Ayutthaya 传统︰ 宗教统一度+20% 接受文化阀域+10% 理念一︰White Elephant 税收+10% 理念二︰The Corvee System 人力+10% 理念三︰Foreign Mercenaries 雇佣兵花费-20% 理念四︰Embassies 外交官数量+1 理念五︰Promotion of Trading Links 贸易距离+20% 理念六︰Personal Executions 稳定花费-10% 理念七︰Phrai Luang 全国叛乱-1 雄心： 附庸国收入+25% Aztec，阿兹特克 传统︰ 步兵战斗力+10% 理念花费-10% 理念一︰Flower Wars 减少厌战花费-10% 理念二︰Sustaining the Gods 年度正统度+1 理念三︰Telpochcalli 人力恢复速度+10% 理念四︰Eagles and Juguars 军队士气+10% 理念五︰Imperial Tribute 税收+10% 理念六︰Floating Gardens 生产效率+10% 理念七︰Pochtecayotl 间谍进攻+20% 雄心： 人力+25% Bahmanis 传统︰ 年度陆军传统+0.5 异端容忍+3 理念一︰Gharbians 人力恢复速度+10% 理念二︰Legacy of Gisu Daraz 年度威望+0.5 宗教统一度+25% 理念三︰Dakani Language 接受文化阀域-15% 理念四︰Karimis 贸易收入+10% 理念五︰Takht-e-Firoza 外交威望+1 理念六︰Bahmani Primogeniture 年度正统度+1 理念七︰Great Madrasa of the Deccan 理念花费-10% 雄心： 稳定花费-10% Bavaria，巴伐利亚 傳統︰ 騎兵作戰能力+10% 降通脹花費-10% 理念一︰Institute the Everlasting Succession 每年正統+1 理念二︰Bring in the Bavarian Purity Law 生產效率+10% 理念三︰Found the Bavarian State Orchestra 每年聲望+1 理念四︰Establish the Geistlicher Rat 傳教力量+2% 每年教庭影響力+1 理念五︰Become Brewmaster General 稅收+10% 理念六︰Found a Professional Army 訓練度+5% 理念七︰Found the Royal Order of Saint George for the Defence of the Immaculate Conception 穩定花費-10% 雄心︰ 帝國權威+5% Benin 傳統︰ 陆军士气+10% 人力+10% 理念一︰Curb the Uzama 年度正统性+1 理念二︰Isiatua 围攻+10% 理念三︰Appointment of the Onotueyevbo 税收+10% 理念四︰The Walls of Benin 要塞防御+10% 理念五︰Benin Guilds 商品生产+10% 理念六︰Adoption of Benin Customs 接受文化阀域-10% 理念七︰Regulation of Trade 贸易效率+10% 雄心： 步兵战斗力+10% Bohemia，波西米亚 傳統︰ 顾问花费-10% 皇帝权威+10% 理念一︰ 异端容忍+3 理念二︰ 年度正统度+1 理念三︰ 步兵战斗力+10% 理念四︰ 全国叛乱-1 理念五︰ 科技花费-10% 理念六︰ 稳定花费-10% 理念七︰ 敌方对我方造核花费+100% 雄心： 陆军将领火力+1 Bosnia 傳統︰ 宗教统一+25% 异端容忍+3 理念一︰ 科技花费-5% 理念二︰ 年度正统度+1 理念三︰ 免维护费将领+1 理念四︰ 外交关系+1 理念五︰ 附庸国收入+25% 附庸国军队上限贡献+25% 理念六︰ 外交官+1 理念七︰ 敌军损耗+1 要塞防御+15% 雄心： 造核花费-15% Brazil，巴西 傳統︰ 敌军损耗+1 外交官回程时间-25% 理念一︰ 税收+10% 理念二︰ 科技花费-5% 理念三︰ 年度通胀减少-0.1 理念四︰ 步兵战斗力+10% 理念五︰ 造核花费-15% 理念六︰ 稳定花费-10% 理念七︰ 年度正统度+1 雄心： 商品生产+10% Brittany，布列塔尼 傳統︰ 年度海军传统+1 贸易引导+10% 理念一︰ 敌方对我方造核花费+50% 理念二︰ 全国叛乱-1 理念三︰ 要塞防御+20% 理念四︰ 传教士力量+1% 年度教廷影响力+2 理念五︰ 船只花费-10% 理念六︰ 外交威望+1 理念七︰ 年度威望+1 雄心： 海军上限+25% Bremen 傳統︰ 传教士力量+2% 税收+10% 理念一︰ 外交威望+1 理念二︰ 正统容忍+2 理念三︰ 改善关系+15% 理念四︰ 贸易收入+10% 理念五︰ 省份贸易力量+10% 理念六︰ 要塞防御+25% 理念七︰ 船只花费-10% 雄心： 传教士+1 Bulgaria，保加利亚 傳統︰ 商人+1 造核花费-10% 理念一︰ 稳定花费-10% 理念二︰ 传教士对异端力量+2% 理念三︰ 全国叛乱-1 理念四︰ 步兵花费-10% 理念五︰ 年度威望+1 理念六︰ 陆军士气+10% 理念七︰ 年度正统度+1 雄心： 步兵战斗力+15% Burgundy，勃艮第 傳統︰ 雇佣兵维护费-25% 骑兵战斗力+5% 理念一︰ 年度威望+1 理念二︰ 雇佣兵花费-20% 理念三︰ 可用雇佣兵数量+100% 理念四︰ 训练度+5% 理念五︰ 贸易收入+10% 理念六︰ 异端容忍+2 理念七︰ 人力+25% 雄心： 贸易引导+10% Byzantium，拜占庭 傳統︰ 顾问花费-10% 正统容忍+3 理念一︰ 雇佣兵花费-20% 理念二︰ 人力+10% 商品生产+5% 理念三︰ 税收+10% 理念四︰ 稳定花费-10% 理念五︰ 全球贸易力量+10% 理念六︰ 训练度+5% 理念七︰ 传教士力量+3% 雄心： 年度威望+2 Brandenburg，勃兰登堡／Prussia，普鲁士 傳統︰ 每年陸軍傳統+0.5 侵略性擴張懲罰-10% 理念一︰Found the Kammergericht 稅收+10% 理念二︰Divide the Estates 穩定花費-10% 理念三︰Army Professionalism 陸軍士氣+20% 理念四︰Noble Cadets 每年陸軍傳統衰減-1% 理念五︰The Goose Step 步兵作戰能力+20% 理念六︰Regimental Cantons 人力+25% 募兵時間-10% 理念七︰Religious Toleration 生產效率+5% 異端容忍+1 雄心︰ 訓練度+7.5% Canada，加拿大 傳統︰ 贸易效率+10% 陆地损耗-15 理念一︰ 生产效率+10% 理念二︰ 商人+1 理念三︰ 殖民队+1 理念四︰ 年度海军传统+1 理念五︰ 异端容忍+2 理念六︰ 贸易引导+15% 理念七︰ 船只花费-10% 雄心： 年度正统度+1 Candar 傳統︰ 海军士气+10% 造核花费-20% 理念一︰ 商人+1 理念二︰ 行政科技花费-10% 理念三︰ 建造点数花费-10% 理念四︰ 顾问花费-10% 可用顾问+1 理念五︰ 训练度+5% 理念六︰ 海军上限+25% 理念七︰ 商品生产+10% 雄心： 海军传统衰减-1% Castile，卡斯提尔／Spain，西班牙 傳統︰ 陸軍士氣+15% 傳教士+1 理念一︰The Reconquista 訓練度+5% 理念二︰Spanish Inquisition 傳教力量+2% 理念三︰Inter Caetera 可以對海外省份製造宣稱 殖民隊+1 理念四︰Devout Catholicism 每年教庭影響力+2 理念五︰Treasure Fleet 全球關稅+15% 全球省份貿易力量+15% 理念六︰A Spanish Armada 重型船隻作戰能力+10% 理念七︰Siglo De Oro 每年聲望+1 雄心︰ 全球移民增長+25 Denmark，丹麦 傳統︰ 船隻耐久度+5% 每年正統+1 理念一︰Vornedskab 人力恢復速度+10% 理念二︰Old Naval Traditions 每年海軍傳統+1 理念三︰Found the Rentekammer 稅收+10% 理念四︰Reorganize the Klaedekammer 海軍維護費用-10% 理念五︰Found the Copenhagen Dockyard 海軍上限+50% 理念六︰Den Danske Lov 全國叛亂-1 理念七︰Religious Freedom is Atheism 正統容忍+2 穩定花費-10% 雄心︰ 輕型船隻作戰能力+15% England，英格兰／Great Britain，大不列颠 傳統︰ 海軍士氣+20% 禁運效率+33% 理念一︰A Royal Navy 每年海軍傳統+0.25 重型船隻作戰能力+10% 理念二︰The Eltham Ordinance 稅收+15% 理念三︰Secretaries of State 外交關係+1 理念四︰The Navigation Acts 全球貿易收入+15% 理念五︰English Bill of Rights 全國叛亂-1 全球關稅+10% 理念六︰Reform of Commission Buying 訓練度+5% 理念七︰The Sick and Hurt Board 船隻耐久度+5% 雄心︰ 免費將領上限+1 France，法兰西／Revolutionary France，革命法兰西 傳統︰ 外交關係+1 人力+20% 理念一︰French Language in all courts 來自附庸的收入+15% 理念二︰Elan! 陸軍士氣+20% 理念三︰Estates General 稅收+10% 理念四︰Native Trading Principles 大幅降低殖民地被土著攻擊的機會，由土著所得的稅基及人力+100% 理念五︰Vauban Fortifications 要塞防禦+30% 理念六︰The Philosophes 科技花費-10% 理念七︰Liberté, égalité, fraternité 異教容忍+2 異端容忍+2 雄心︰ 訓練度+5% Holland，荷兰／Netherlands，尼德兰 傳統︰ 造船時間-10% 海軍上限+50% 理念一︰Found the Amsterdam Wisselbank 每年降低通脹+0.1 理念二︰Dutch Trading Spirit 商人+1 貿易距離+10% 理念三︰Polders 生產效率+10% 理念四︰Instructie voor de Admiraliteiten 海軍將領火力+2 理念五︰Embrace Humanism 異端容忍+3 理念六︰Army Sappers 攻城能力+10% 理念七︰Platoon Fire 步兵作戰能力+10% 雄心︰ 貿易收入+15% Muscovy，莫斯科／Russia，俄罗斯 傳統︰ 人力+25% 步兵花費-20% 理念一︰Sudebnik 造核費用-15% 理念二︰Found the Streltsy 陸軍上限+50% 理念三︰Oprichnina 轉文化花費-20% 人力恢復速度+10% 理念四︰Abolish the Mestnichestvo 生產效率+10% 理念五︰Siberian Frontier 殖民隊+1 殖民地自動探索接壤省份 理念六︰The Table of Ranks 每年陸軍傳統+0.5 理念七︰Broathen the curriculum of the Cadet Corps 科技花費-10% 雄心︰ 人力+50% Norway，挪威 Traditions: :'-20%' Light ship cost -20%輕型船花費 :+20% Light ship combat ability +20% 輕型船戰鬥能力 Encouraged Fishing :+10% Production efficiency +10% 生產效果 Natural Seamanship :+20% Morale of navies +20% 海軍士氣 Military Shipbuilding :'-10%' Ship costs -10% 造船花費 Call of Our Forefathers :Can recruit Explorers and Conquistadors 可以僱傭探險者與征服者 :+33% Colonial range +33% 殖民距離 Pioneer Spirit :+1 Colonists +1 殖民者 Seize the Opportunity :+10% Global trade power +10%全球貿易力量 Write new Sagas :+1 Yearly prestige +1 年度威望 :+2.5% Discipline +2.5% 訓練度 Ambitions: :+20% Trade steering +20% 貿易引導 Novgorod，诺夫哥罗德 傳統︰ 僱傭兵花費-20% 外交聲望+1 理念一︰Northern Center of Arts 每年聲望+1 理念二︰City of Churches 傳教力量+1% 理念三︰Ivan's Hundred 每年共和傳統+0.5 理念四︰Control of the Hanseatic Kontor 商人+1 全球貿易力量+5% 理念五︰The Grand Duke's Army 人力+20% 理念六︰Funding the Ushkuiniks 每年海軍傳統+1 私掠船效率+15% 理念七︰Baltic Shipyard 輕型船隻花費-20% 雄心︰ 要塞防禦+20% Ottomans，奥斯曼 傳統︰ 訓練度+5% 造核花費-33% 理念一︰Ottoman Tolerance 異教容忍+3 可接受文化閾值-15% 理念二︰Ghazi 人力恢復速度+20% 理念三︰Timariot System 騎兵作戰能力+15% 理念四︰Autonomous Pashas 降低厭戰花費-10% 理念五︰The Law code of Suleiman 稅收+10% 理念六︰Tulip Period 貿易收入+10% 理念七︰Found the Imperial School of Naval Engineering 造船花費-10% 雄心︰ 陸軍上限+33% Portugal，葡萄牙 Scotland，苏格兰 傳統︰ 陸軍將領衝擊+1 陸軍士氣恢復速度+5% 理念一︰Break the Black Douglas 全國叛亂-1 理念二︰Modernized the Royal Scots Navy 造船花費-10% 理念三︰Reign in the Clans 人力+20% 理念四︰Comets? 穩定花費-10% 理念五︰Tighten up Royal Revenue 稅收+10% 理念六︰Basilikon Doron 每年正統+1 理念七︰Pass the Act of Revocation 侵略性擴張懲罰-15% 雄心︰ 陸軍維護費用-25% Sweden，瑞典 傳統︰ 步兵作戰能力+20% 僱傭兵維護費用-25% 理念一︰'Kung och Riksdag' 每年正統+1 理念二︰瑞典钢铁 Swedish Steel 訓練度+5% 理念三︰The 'Hakkapeliitta' 騎兵花費-10% 理念四︰Indelningsverket 人力恢復速度+20% 理念五︰瑞典绝对论 Swedish Absolutism 穩定費用-10% 理念六︰Produktplataket 商品產量+10% 理念七︰统一与安全法令 Union and Security Act 人力+10% 雄心︰ 陸軍將領衝擊+1 Switzerland，瑞士 傳統︰ 人力+10% 步兵作戰能力+10% 理念一︰瑞士同盟 The Swiss Confederation 穩定花費-10% 理念二︰瑞士雇佣兵 Swiss Mercenaries 僱傭兵花費-20% 理念三︰阿尔卑斯山之壁 Alpine Defensiveness 要塞防禦+25% 理念四︰绿洲的和平与繁荣 Oasis of Peace and Prosperity 降低厭戰花費-10% 理念五︰瑞士容忍法 Swiss Tolerance 宗教統一+20% 理念六︰难民避风港 Haven for Refugees 每年聲望+1 理念七︰钟表之都 Clockwork 生產效率+10% 雄心︰ 訓練度+5% Timurids，帖木儿 傳統︰ 附庸国收入+25% 民族主义年份-5 理念一︰帖木儿建筑学 Timurid Architecture 年度威望减少-2% 理念二︰伟大可汗之斗篷 Mantle of the Great Khan 骑兵作战能力+20% 理念三︰猛虎出山 Unleash the Tiger 减少厌战花费-10% 理念四︰查加台文学 Chagatai Literature 年度正统度+1 理念五︰帖木儿复兴 Timurid Renaissance 科技花费-5% 理念六︰官员薪资体系 Salaried Officials 国内贸易力量+25% 理念七︰建造世界上最大的清真寺！ Build the Largest Mosque in the World 年度威望+1 雄心： 训练度+5% USA，美利坚合众国 傳統︰ 商人+1 宗教统一+20% 理念一︰宗教自由 Freedom Of Religion -负容忍不会带来任何惩罚 理念二︰权利法案 Bill Of Rights 全国叛乱-2 理念三︰自由帝国 Empire of Liberty 殖民队+1 理念四︰福奇山谷的教训 Lessons of Valley Forge 陆军士气+10% 理念五︰世界工厂 Workshop of The World 商品产量+15% 理念六︰闪耀之邦 Shining City on a Hill 每年威望+1 理念七︰驱逐印第安人 Indian Removal -获得对土著永久的宣战借口 雄心︰ 每年共和传统+0.5 Venice，威尼斯 傳統︰ 海外貿易力量+10% 貿易效率+10% 理念一︰威尼斯兵工厂 Venetian Arsenal 海軍上限+25% 槳帆船花費-20% 理念二︰印刷业 Printing Industry 外交官+1 理念三︰海洋领土 Stato Da Mar 貿易收入+10% 理念四︰建立国家审讯 Found the State Inquisition 間諜防禦+30% 理念五︰海军征兵 Naval Conscription 海軍維護費用-25% 理念六︰守护法律 Defend the Law 穩定費用-10% 貿易衝突處理時間-10% 理念七︰Provveditori ai beni Inculti 陸軍損耗-10% 海軍損耗-10% 雄心︰ 槳帆船作戰能力+50% =地區共用理念組= 德意志國家理念 傳統︰ 步兵战斗能力+10% 雇佣兵花费-15% 理念一︰Zunft 生产效率+10% 理念二︰Frühlings- und Herbstmesse 国内贸易力量+10% 国家贸易收入+5% 理念三︰Reichskreis 外交威望+1 理念四︰Polizeiordnung 国家叛乱-1 理念五︰Cuius regio, eius religio 传教士力量+1% 理念六︰Thurn und Taxis 外交关系+1 理念七︰Residenzstadt 年度威望+1 雄心： 科技花费-5% 法蘭西國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 英格蘭國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 愛爾蘭國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 意大利國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 伊比利亞國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 東歐國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 穆斯林理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 中華國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 日本大名理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 印度諸國理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 北美洲諸國理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 北美洲西北部諸國理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 南美洲諸國理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 中美洲諸國理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 安弟斯山脈諸國理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心： 殖民國家理念 傳統︰ 理念一︰ 理念二︰ 理念三︰ 理念四︰ 理念五︰ 理念六︰ 理念七︰ 雄心：